


Remember When?

by bisexualknuckles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualknuckles/pseuds/bisexualknuckles
Summary: Bucky and Steve are just trying to get home, but Bucky insists on going to the fair. They're miles from home with limited cash, but Bucky swears he's gonna win that cute red head a teddy bear. Too bad Steve is incredibly annoyed...and a little jealous.





	Remember When?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the scene in Civil War when Bucky and Steve are talking about when they were younger. Along with the scene from the first Captain America when Bucky talks about them going on the Cyclone.  
> These two events obviously didn't happen at the same time, as implied through the movie, and the Cyclone is actually a rollercoaster, but I felt like writing it this way instead.  
> Besides, this isn't what happened anyways. At least, that's what Marvel will try to tell you.

_We should stop off at the fair,_  Bucky said. _It’ll be fun_ , he said. 

“Buck, our train leaves in like, an hour.” Steve interjected, struggling to keep up with his friend whose legs were obviously longer than his own. “Don’t you think we should just wait at the train station?”

Bucky’s eyes shone brighter than the colorful carnival lights around them. “Oh, come on, lighten up, punk. We’ll be here thirty minutes, tops.” 

Bucky was a damn liar, and Steve knew it. 

Steve tailed behind him, people shoving against the scrawny boy. His sharp shoulders kept making contact with strangers, and he would be fibbing if he said he wasn’t pushing back against them as hard as he could out of spite. 

It was hard to loose Bucky in a crowd, especially when he kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure Steve was still following behind. He adjusted his jean jacket, his white teeth gleaming as he smiled at all of the pretty girls. 

Steve rolled his eyes, watching all of the young women swoon over his friend. It was the same party trick everytime: all Bucky had to do was  _walk_  in the  _same room_  as a girl, and they would immediately hit it off. It was annoying to Steve, to say the least. 

As Steve trudged behind, being bitter, he felt a hand wrap around his shoulder. He nearly knocked heads with Bucky as he leaned down to talk in his ear over the cheesy music. 

“Can I help you?” Steve deadpanned, adjusting himself to where they weren’t as close, noticing the people staring at them.

“Come on, you’re fallin’ behind.” Bucky grinned, He opened his mouth to say something else, but his eyes soon glazed over as he looked to the sky. Steve followed his gaze, noticing what seemed to be, the biggest ride at the fair grounds. 

The ride was a huge circle that spun incredibly fast, the sides dipping up and down to where the ride nearly went upside-down. People could be heard screaming and laughing, and Steve was pretty sure some people were puking behind the ride. 

Steve’s eyes landed on the sign near it. In over-exaggerated, blue and green lettering, it read  _The_   _Cyclone_. 

Steve glaced up at Bucky, who had an insane grin on his face. Oh god, Steve knew that look. He knew it was so well that he could already feel himself being conned into going on this ride and puking his guts out. 

“Bucky,  _no_.”

“Bucky,  _yes_. Come on, Steve, let’s do it!” Bucky was already dragging him to the ride, despite his kicking and struggling. 

“Bucky, I’m going to get sick.” Steve whined, trying to fight against his friend’s strong grip. 

“Exactly, it’ll be  _hilarious_.”

One thing-okay, there were many things Steve admired about Bucky-but the fact that Bucky never treated him like he was made of glass, like he was just his stubborn friend, always made a warm feeling flush throughout him. 

“ _Bucky_.” 

“This is gonna be so fun.” Bucky was basically  _shaking_  with excitement, his eyes bright like a child’s.

“We don’t have tickets to get on the ride, Buck.” Steve reminded him, trying to push down the hopeful tone in his voice. 

“We’ll sneak on,” Bucky shrugged, as if this was the least of his concerns. “Don’t doubt my skills, Rogers.”

They pushed themselves behind the crowd, Steve being small enough to easily sneak past the ride operator without any problems. Unfortunately, the plan worked and they were on the ride. 

Steve groaned, wistfully glancing at the exit as he buckled himself into the ride. Bucky stood next to him, chuckling at the expression on Steve’s face. 

He leaned down, his breath tickling Steve’s ear. “You can hold my hand if you get scared.” 

Steve could feel the heat creeping into his cheeks, turning his head away. “You wish, jerk.” Steve fought a smile, keeping his eyes straight ahead. It was hard to keep a lot of things straight when he was around Bucky. 

There was loud music blasting from some speakers under the ride, the beat thumping almost as hard as Steve’s heart in his chest. When the ride started to move, Steve could already feel an asthma attack coming. 

The ride jolted every which way, the gravity pushing against Steve’s body, making him feel smaller than he already did. He could feel his shoulder blades digging into the metal structure behind him. Steve’s stomach was churning, and he could feel the warmth of the bile creeping into his throat. 

He was absolutely miserable, but Bucky looked to be having the time of his life. He was grinning, his head thrown back. His messy, brown hair was being pushed back by the wind, and Steve would be lying if he said Bucky didn’t look absolutely gorgeous in that moment. 

He looked over at Steve, his grin only getting wider as he noticed Steve’s grimace of discomfort. He threw his head back even farther, his laugh almost as loud as the music and screams from the other passengers. 

“Your face is priceless!” Bucky shouted in his ear, and Steve gave him a sheepish smile. He could feel his smile growing the longer he watched Bucky, and he ended up laughing right along with his best friend. 

Steve found his fingers gripping the tips of Bucky’s, and it only made Bucky laugh harder. Steve could feel himself blushing, but his cheeks hurt from smiling so wide. Even though Steve kind of felt like he wanted to die, Bucky made the ride worth while. 

When the ride finally slowed to a stop, the both of them leaned on one another for support, both giggling like maniacs. Steve felt so alive, but his stomach seemed to have shriveled up and died right in his little body. 

He couldn’t stop the vomit from pouring out of his mouth, Bucky holding onto his shoulder as he let the little blond finish. “God, that was awesome!”

Steve wiped his mouth, looking up at Bucky. “I hate you.”

“You don’t, actually. I seen you having fun, don’t try to hide it Rogers.” Bucky winked at him, nudging his shoulder. 

“Fix your hair; you look like you just rolled out of bed.” Steve rolled his eyes, punching Bucky’s arm. 

“If only it had been out of bed with you.” 

See, that was the thing about Bucky: he always made those off-hand comments that left Steve feeling flustered. He never knew if he was being serious, or if he really  _was_  just joking. It irritated Steve to  _death_ , but he loved them at the same time. It would hurt the same in the end; jokes or not. 

They walked along the game booths, an audible gasp escaping Bucky’s lips as he noticed a girl standing near the ball toss. Her hair was a bright red, sticking out like a sore thumb under the violet lights above her. 

She was beautiful, to say the least. Her skin was flawless and porcelain, her cheekbones the perfect height and size, framing her face perfectly. He looked up at Bucky, watching as he approached her. 

“Dot?” He called out, a smile gracing his lips. He ran to her, picking her up as she squealed happily, spinning her around. “Is that really you?”

“Well,” She started, laughing breathlessly. “I’d  _hope so_ , since you came and grabbed me up like that.” 

“Sorry, I just couldn’t believe it was you!” Bucky was beaming, and suddenly, Steve wished Bucky would look at him like  _that_. “What are you doing all the way out here at Coney Island?” 

“The fair, of course.” She leaned to the side, giving a little wave to Steve. “This must be your friend...Scott?”

“It’s Steve.” He sighed, pushing his hand forward to shake her’s. He didn’t hate this girl, no, not at all. He would never hate on a woman; he just hated the way Bucky was acting around her. 

The girl gave him a flirty smile, then looked back up to Bucky. “Gosh, you only seem to get more handsome each time I see you, Mr. Barnes.”

Bucky gave her a little salute, putting the charm on real thick tonight. “How sweet of you. I feel like you deserve a little gift.” He looked up, his eyes resting on the stuffed bear hanging up in the booth behind him. 

“How much for a round?” Bucky asked the man, leaning on the counter. 

“A dollar.” Came the short reply. 

“Steve, hand it over.” 

Steve blinked, looking up at him. “Excuse me?”

“Come on, man. We have three bucks, we can use one.”

“Those are for our train tickets home, Buck.” 

Bucky shrugged, taking it upon himself to shove his hand into Steve’s pocket, pulling out the small wad of cash. Steve’s mouth was agape, glaring avidly at his friend. His very, very  _stupid_  friend. 

He handed the man a dollar, receiving three baseballs in return. He watched in annoyance as Bucky tried hitting the glass bottles, only to fail three times. 

“Aw, man.” Bucky whined, kicking his boot at the dirt. “I was sure I had it.”

Dot gave him a reassuring smile, resting her hand gently on his arm. “That’s okay, I just appreciate you trying for me.” 

The two of them continued to talk, flirting shamelessly in front of Steve. Steve stood with his arms crossed for a while, then decided to walk off for a bit. Bucky wouldn’t miss him anyways. 

He looked around, angry at the missing money and the fact that Bucky had ditched him for a girl. He always did. 

Steve found a spot near the hot dog stand, sitting on the grass with his legs crossed. He slowed his breathing, watching the people bustle around the fair grounds. Kids were chasing each other, laughing and bugging their parents for more money to ride the attractions around them. 

Steve picked at the grass, letting his mind wonder. He wished Bucky meant the things he said. He lived for those small moments of intimacy; the times where they would lock their pinky fingers when they promised each other dumb things. The times when Bucky would lean forward, resting his forehead on Steve’s shoulder as he laughed at a joke Steve had made. Even the familar feeling of Bucky snatching the back of his suspenders during a fight to pull him back was a comforting gesture. 

“Hey, there you are.” 

Speak of the devil. 

Bucky sat beside Steve, giving him a reassuring smile. “You just bolted out of there, pal. What was that about?”

Steve pushed Bucky’s hand off of his arm, his annoyance becoming too hard to hide. “You seemed busy, so I left.” 

“You’re just mad because I wasted our money.”

Steve huffed, turning to glare at him. “You wasted part of our money for some dumb girl just so you could get some. I mean, this isn’t unusual, but god it sure is annoying.” 

Bucky frowned a little, pushing playfully at Steve. His whole body shifted, unable to keep himself steady. “Hey, calm down. You’re actin’ all jealous.”

Steve didn’t answer. He continued glaring at Bucky, never breaking eye contact. Bucky’s eyes lit up in realization, a hesitant smirk crossing his lips. “Oh, so you  _are_  jealous. I get it.”

Steve could feel his face getting hot, but he kept the eye contact for a while longer. “Why would I be jealous of someone as dumb as you.”

Bucky grinned, tackling Steve to the ground with ease. They had found themselves behind the food cart, the only light coming from a street lamp a few feet away. 

“ _Buck, what are you doin_ ’?” Steve gasped, trying to push at his shoulders. 

“You want all my attention, so I’m giving it to you,  _punk_.” Bucky laughed, making exaggerated kissing noises, but never pressing his lips to his skin. He started to grow playfully into Steve’s ear. 

Steve started to laugh, trying to turn his head away while still pushing at him. “Bucky, stop!”

“Oh, so now you don’t  _want_  my attention? Make up your mind, Rogers.” Bucky chuckled, keeping Steve pinned to the ground as he dug his fingers into his sides. 

Steve let out a high-pitched laugh, hoping nobody could hear him. They rolled on the ground for a bit, Bucky relentlessly teasing Steve about how red his face was getting. Finally, he let up. 

Bucky hovered above Steve, the space between them only inches apart. Bucky gave him a smug smile, causing Steve to bite his lip. Should he really go for it? What if he messed everything up? He had a life long friendship to think about. 

“What are you thinkin’ ‘bout, punk?” Bucky asked softly, raising an eyebrow. 

Steve let out a heavy sigh, knowing he would regret all this. “Kissing you.”

Bucky blinked, his mouth opening slightly. “Then why don’t you do it?” Of course Bucky would make it into a challenge. The two of them were so competitive with one another, it made everyone else around them groan. 

Steve’s breath hitched, but it was all-or-nothing now. He grabbed Bucky by the collar of his jacket, pulling him down until their lips met. 

Maybe all of those comments he made really did mean something. It was hard to think about too much, but he did know one thing: he knew  _exactly_  why all the girls were crazy for Bucky Barnes. Dot didn’t know what she was missing out on. 

Bucky pulled away, panting slightly. “You know, I always thought you’d be a terrible kisser, but I guess you proved me wrong.” 

Steve grinned, only catching on a few words. “You thought about kissing me?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, pushing himself off of the ground, helping Steve up. Bucky’s eyes wondered, falling on the hot dog stand they were sitting behind. 

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna just spend our money on hot dogs?” 

“How will we get home, Buck?”

“We already missed our train.”

Steve chuckled, standing up. “Sounds good to me, I guess I puked up all of my lunch on that stupid ride you made me go on.” 

Turns out, Steve didn’t regret a thing.  


End file.
